The Bird And The Worm
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: SONGFIC. Jonathan Looks Back On His Life And Makes The Decision To Become Something The Police Failed At: A Symbol Of Fear.


_**The Bird And The Worm**_

_A/N: I Was Listening To This Song And Realized That It Really Works For Jonathan, And Thus: Viola!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't Own Jonathan, He's Copyright To DC, I Also Don't Own This Song, It's Copyright To The Used._

_He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack,_

_His backpack is all that he knows...  
Shot down by stra__ngers whose glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul..._

Humanity is overrated. I've learned at an early age that the human populous is a cruel, uncaring civilization. I much prefer books as apposed to humans, but that just gives them another reason to hate me, doesn't it? Someone somewhere at one point must have just decided that reading books at school is a crime, and is worthy of punishment. I can still remember it; the ugly scowling faces of my fellow peers, their taunts and laughs that seemed to grip my very soul like an icy hand and crush it mercilessly.

_All alone he turns to stone__,  
While holding his breath half to death!  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life,  
He crawls like a worm from a bird!  
(All alone)  
(Crawls like a worm from a bird)_

I can feel it too, the sheer panic of seeing that imbecile pull my book out of my bag. I remember crying out; trying to grab it back, but it was to no avail, he held it higher, laughing dumbly as I jumped at it. I remember nearly screaming as he opened it to a random page; he gripped the top of the page, mere inches away from ripping it. I yelled something like "stop!" or "no!" But of course, that only spurred him on. He slowly, deliberately, ripped the page out of the book, then another, and another. With the sound of the pages being defiled, I felt something inside me die a little. I swore I would make these fools pay. One way or another.

_Out of his mind away_

_Pushes him whispering:  
"must have been out of his mind..."  
Mid-day delusions of pushing this  
Out of his head  
make him out of his mind... (Out of his mind)_

Things were finally so good for me. I had a paying job that brought me immense joy every day, I was away from the rest of the world's accusing eyes, and no one could insult me for my reading material. I was actually happy, a word that, for the longest time, escaped my vocabulary.

But then it all started on another downward spiral. They said I was insane, a lunatic, -crazy- if you will. I couldn't believe it, why? Why now? I can't see what the problem could be with my experiments! No one had ever been harmed… excluding that poor fellow that clawed his own eyes out during one of his hallucinations… but he was an exception, a failure, and no one ever remembers the failures.

_All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death!  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life,  
He crawls like a worm...  
__(Crawls like a worm!)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird!_

And so I rebelled, rejecting the world as it is to create my own, a world filled with fear. After all, servants petrified with terror seldom go against their masters, don't they?

I would never go so far as to call it a 'perfect world' for such a thing never has and never will exist, but I'm sure it would be much more civilized than this hellhole people call 'Gotham.'

_All he knows  
If he can't relieve it, it grows...  
And so it goes...  
He crawls like a worm...  
(Crawls like a worm from a bird)_

I always was a very spiteful person, it truly it my downside. And the more I gaze upon the dim-witted citizens of this god forsaken city, I wonder, and I realize this cities problem: There's not enough fear. Fear equals power, and power equals control. If I ruled this city, people would be too terrified to even _think_ about committing a crime! The police are completely useless; they're nothing but a symbol of how far this city has truly fallen. Who are we to turn to when the people that are supposed to help us are committing these heinous crimes?! It makes me sick to my stomach.

_Out of his mind away  
Pushes him whispering: "must have been outta his mind!"_

All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death!  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm from a bird!

And thus, I have created a figure to solve this cities problem, and I have named him the Scarecrow. Fitting, isn't it? I think it suits him quite well.

I have created him to instill fear into the hearts of Gothamites, and to help set this city back into its rightful place.

_All alone he's  
h__olding his breath half to death! (Holding his breath half to death)  
Terrified to  
Save his life  
He crawls like a worm (crawls like a worm)  
Crawls like a worm (crawls like a worm)  
From a bird...  
Crawls like a worm from a bird…  
Crawls like a worm from the bird…  
Crawls like a worm...  
Crawls like a worm...  
_

I knew that I was right. I knew that someday, I would finally get back at all the people who've made me suffer. I shall make them pay, all of them. The imbeciles I regret to call my old classmates, and all the things they had subjected me to, the pain, the loneliness, and the sheer agony of feeling hatred from every human being around you.

I'll get back at the fools at the university. They who had the courage to deem me 'insane.' I shall tear that courage away from them much like I would pluck a flower from the ground. They shall fall, and I shall stand above them and laugh.

_Crawls like a worm from a bird…_

This city shall cower below me, trembling in fear.

And I will savor every minute of it.

_A/N: I Hope You Enjoyed It, and Please, Give This Song a Listen, It's Really Quite Enjoyable._


End file.
